Where I stood
by Evergreen forever
Summary: "A – Look he hurt me, he really hurt me and THIS scheme would make me feel better," Aspen's green eyes met Rory's blue doe eyes and sighed. She was going to tell her no. no way in hell was she going through with this. "So will you?" "Yes"
1. Summery

Turing tables

Summery

"Rory," Aspen stated as she threw open their apartment door, "I'm seriously questioning your sanity right now,"

"We're not questioning my sanity right now!" she yelled in excitement throwing her hand in the air, "Were talking about the best scheme of all schemes!" Aspen looked at her best friend with worried eyes.

"Rory," Aspen warned not bothering to hide her concern. Rory rolled her eyes and took a step closer tossing her keys onto the coffee table.

"A – Look he hurt me, he really hurt me and THIS scheme would make me feel better," Aspen's green eyes met Rory's blue doe eyes and sighed. She was going to tell her no. no way in hell was she going through with this. "So will you?" Rory asked placing her hands on Aspen's shoulders.

Aspen braced herself to say no, she said it several times in her head first testing the word. What surprised her most though wasn't Rory's doe-like eyes or the pout on her lips, but what she herself said next.

"Yes,"


	2. Chapter 2

Where I stood (note to anybody I like this title better)

Prologue

Aspen tucked a dark curl behind her ear as she typed away on her laptop. Her mind was spinning, and Rory's constant chattering wasn't helping much. Aspen sighed closing the lid on her computer and closed her eyes. She was annoyed, frustrated, and way beyond tired. She counted to ten before opening her eyes and focusing on her friend.

Rory honey, you know I love you but I have to finish this paper." Rory scrunched her face and stood up. "Yeah I know, I know. But Aspen you're always working on something!" Aspen rolled her eyes at the elder woman.

"Rory," Aspen stated "its Wednesday this paper is due Friday." Rory's face softened and a small smile formed on her lips.

"I saw Logan today," Rory picked at a loss strand on the white cotton throw blanket. Aspen removed the laptop from her lap. She wouldn't be able to finish her paper with Rory acting like this.

"THE Logan, the one you're always moping about?" Rory nodded her head while looking up at Aspen with sad eyes.

"He looked happy, and here I am one year latter moping about him to my best friend!" Rory groaned leaning into aspen's small shoulder. Aspen placed a hand on Rory's head as she cried. She hated seeing Rory like this, she just wanted to slap her and tell her to get a grip on herself, like Aspen did when HE left her. Aspen closed her eyes shaking the thought from her head, she left out that detail when Rory asked her what brought her to Hartford, and she didn't need to relive it now, five years after the fact.

"Let's go out! It's the third day in a row that you've sat around the house in your pj's watching terrible love stories on the hallmark channel!"" Aspen stated with a slight smirk tugging on her lips.

"You know what, let's do it. Let's go out get drunk and forget about Logan." Rory wiped her eyes and pulled herself up off the couch. "how in the hell am I supposed to forget about him!' Rory asked tears threating to fall again. Aspen stood up and braced her hand son Rory's shoulders.

"Rory," Aspen started with a small frown. "Stuck the freak up and go get dressed I can't stand to look at your red face any longer!" Aspen snapped while pinching the color back in Rory's checks.

"Meet me down in the lobby in an hour?" Rory asked not waiting for a response. Aspen took the six long strides it took to get to her room; the smell of paint filled her nose as she stepped on the tarp that covered the dark hardwood floors. Aspen decide last week she needed a change and Rory suggested painting her room and personal bathroom. The idea seemed nice and simple at the time, but the more Aspen worked on it, the more upset she seemed to grow.

Groaning inwardly Aspen carefully walked over to her closet, she pulled out the first skirt she came across and a random purple shirt. Whatever she grabbed would have to do, it's not like she actually cared what she looked like tonight. Tonight she was letting Rory rip her away from a paper that was due the next morning, and tonight of all nights Aspen was okay with this.

Rory and Aspen danced the night away, each taking a different partner each song. Aspen found herself face to face with a blond god. He stood a foot taller than her, and his eyes were almost black against the lighting, his blond hair glowed when the black lights passed overhead. Aspen felt her heart jump to her sleeve, the blond pulled her close and they danced. They danced and danced neither one seeming to want to stop. That was until Aspen was suddenly ripped away from the incredibly sexy man. Aspen stumbled into the bathroom after whoever ripped her away.

"What the hell?" Aspen asked trying to gain control over her drunken body. She swaggered back against the wall and slid down. Her head was ponding. Why hadn't she noticed before?

"You were dancing with LOGAN HUNTZBERGER!" Rory practically screamed at the top if her lungs, or maybe it just felt that way. Aspen winced and rubbed her temples.

"Oh?" was all Aspen could summon to her mouth. Other thoughts followed but they were jumbled and better left unsaid.

"You were dancing with Logan and you didn't even know it, he didn't know who you were – he didn't know who you where!" her tone changed from anger to realization. "He didn't know who you where, oh my god he didn't know who you were!" Rory started pacing in front of her.

"You keep saying that," Aspen noted while crawling over to the porcelain toilet she would be occupying for the next hour or so.

"You could date him," Rory started while handing Aspen a rubber band. Aspen took it and pulled her dark locks up and off her heated neck and face. "You could go out with him, get him to love you. No make him love you. Make him need you – what?" Rory asked as Aspen lost the contents of her stomach. Aspen tried to keep up with what her friend was saying, she just couldn't concentrate on anything else but making sure she didn't miss the toilet.

"Can we talk about this later? I'm not feeling too hot." Rory rolled her eyes but nodded her head in agreement.

"Rory," Aspen stated as she threw open their apartment door, "I'm seriously questioning your sanity right now,"

"We're not questioning my sanity at the moment focus Aspen!" she yelled in excitement throwing her hand in the air, "Were talking about the best scheme of all schemes!" Aspen looked at her best friend with worried eyes.

"Rory," Aspen warned not bothering to hide her concern. Rory rolled her eyes and took a step closer tossing her keys onto the coffee table.

"A – Look he hurt me, he really hurt me and THIS scheme would make me feel better," Aspen's green eyes met Rory's blue doe eyes and sighed. She was going to tell her no. no way in hell was she going through with this. "So will you?" Rory asked placing her hands on Aspen's shoulders.

Aspen braced herself to say no, she said it several times in her head first testing the word. What surprised her most though wasn't Rory's doe-like eyes or the pout on her lips, but what she herself said next.

"Yes,"


	3. Step 1&2

Where I stood

One

(Four weeks later)

Rory placed the white chocolate caramel extra caramel syrup frap in front of Aspen with a small smile. Aspen rubbed her temple with one hand and slid the delicious coffee drink closer to her. Once her lips hit the straw she sighed. It was amazing; it flowed down her aching dry throat. Aspen looked up at Rory who leaned against the counter drinking her own Starbucks.

"So I found out where Logan works." Rory started. Aspen raised her eyebrows at her friend.

"And?" Aspen asked taking another long slip.

"It's at New York Time, and I got you an interview at noon today!" Rory seemed pleased with herself, following through with phase one of G.L.2.F.I.L.W.. (Get Logan to fall in love with Aspen ASAP).

"G.L.2.F.I.L.W. Is a really long name for our plan, we should shorten it to something like Stab Logan in the heart. I think thats more fitting" Aspen's snarky comment was dismissed as Rory leaned over the counter.

"You can't back out now, I pulled every favor I had at The New York Times to get them to even consider you for an interview, and luckly your resume just shocked them to hell and back, they agreed to interview you." Rory narrowed her ice blue eyes as she straightened back up. "And if I was you, I'd go shower and get ready because your best friend did you a favor." Rory pointed to her black 'Slap watch' letting Aspen know she was in a time frame. Aspen sighed and slid out of the barstool and grabbed her coffee.

Half an hour later Aspen emerged from her bathroom in a blue bath towel. Her hair and body dripping wet as she walked out into her freshly finished room; the lavender walls greeted her with the faint smell of paint. She closed the distance to her closet quickly and dressed in a black mid-thigh skirt and a nice white cardigan. After making sure she looked New York Times presentable she moved back to her bathroom to finish getting ready. She dried her hair and let it fall down her shoulders in thick curls. She lined her eyes with eye liner and brushed mascara on. She didn't bother with foundation. After finishing her hair and makeup, she slipped on black ankle boats and grabbed her black coach bag Rory got her for her birthday last year and left her room.

Rory nodded her approval as the two girls left the apartment. It was a silent drive to the office, Aspen wasn't feeling like discussing what she had to do, hell she wasn't even sure she could do it.

Rory pulled into a parking space and was just about to open the car door when Aspen's hand reached out and stopped her.

"Rory I need to ask you something and you have to be honest with me okay?" Aspen looked over at her friend while biting her lip.

"What now?" Rory asked looking at herself in the mirror, she looked okay. Her eyes weren't so red today, and her face wasn't nearly as pale.

"I don't have to go in there, we can go to a movie forget about this whole plan and find you a nice-"

"Would you stop," Rory growled while slamming her hands on her steering wheel.

"Stop what? Stop caring? Even your mom-"

Rory spun and faced her, eyes hard "Aspen don't give me that crap, he's the one who asked me to marry him, he's the one who picked the date he's the one-"

"Rory-"

"No Aspen, he freaking hurt me, he left me standing there in a wedding dress!"

"I know but-"

Rory cut her off again. "No, no but's Aspen. You. Are. Going. In. That. Interview." Rory growled while throwing open her door. Aspen closed her mouth tight and followed her out of the car and across the street.

"You're going to do fine," Rory told her with a small forced smile. Aspen followed Rory to the elevator. "You're going to the sixth floor to talk to Mr. Brown, he will then take you to Mrs. Marlon who will conduct the interview" Rory turned to face Aspen, "Now, they will ask you a series of question; don't get nervous that's what they want. You have to play it cool and answer quickly. Don't take too long to think about your answer but make sure you don't say the absolute first thing that comes to mind, and if you run into Logan on the elevator-" Aspen cut Rory off.

"Flirt with him slightly, only friendly flirting not 'hey I want you' flirting, and I'm to report back to you at lunch." Rory smiled patted Aspen on the shoulder then turned around pressed the up button and stepped back. The elevator dinged signaling that the doors were about to open. Once they did Aspen stepped on and turned back to Rory, Rory mouthed something along the lines of good luck and don't screw it up. Aspen closed her eyes and pressed the six. The elevator doors closed trapping Aspen inside.

For most of the ride she was alone, which was okay with her. Aspen kept praying to the lord above her that Logan wouldn't need to use the elevator and if he did, he didn't use the one she was on. When she got to fourth floor the elevator dinged and stopped. The doors slid open reveling the boy she day four weeks ago at the club. Aspen's breath caught in her throat as he stepped in.

"What floor?" Aspen asked since she was standing next to the buttons.

"Six," he said not looking up from his blackberry.

"Oh," Aspen shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot since she didn't have to push another button. Logan looked up and smiled at the girl in front of him. He continued to look at her and smile until she glanced over at him.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Logan asked taking a step towards Aspen. She turned ever so slightly so they were face to face.

"I think we danced at a club or something," Aspen mumbled. Logan smirked as he looked down at her. She looked even better in the elevator lighting then in the black lights from the club.

"Well then I'm Logan Huntzberger," He said sliding his blackberry into his pant pocked.

"Aspen Miller," Aspen stated extending her hand, Logan's hand touched her and Aspen had to fight back a shiver. His hand was warm compared to hers.

"It's nice to see you again Aspen." Logan purred. Did she just hear that? He purred? No Aspen turned back to the front of the elevator, she was crazy, and this was crazy she couldn't do this. But before she could say anything else the elevator ding and opened reviling the sixth floor, Aspen stepped out and went to search for Mr. Brown leaving Logan behind.

Aspen found the main desk for the sixth floor; she fixed her hair before stepping up to the desk. She plastered a smile on her face before she opened her mouth.

"Hi, I'm Aspen Miller I'm looking for Mr. Brown?" Aspen used her best business voice trying to sound like she actually wanted to be here. Hell she'd rather be on bus I-16 staring at her ex than be right here in this very moment.

"I'm Mr. Brown. How can I help you young lady?" Aspen looked at the elder man; well he at least looked elder. His grey hair only covered the bottom half of his head and his dark brown eyes sat behind a pair of dark rimmed glasses. Aspen smiled her flirty smile and leaned over the desk looking at him.

"I'm Aspen Miller, I have an interview." Mr. Brown looked over his clip board looking for her name.

"I'm so sorry miss, but there doesn't seem to be an Aspen Miller on the list." Mr. Brown shrugged his shoulders and turned back to his computer. Aspen groaned and stepped back, her body collided with another. She could hear his light chuckle as she turned around.

"Logan?" Aspen asked looking up at him.

"Who's your interview with?" He asked looking genially interested.

Aspen rolled her eyes "Mrs. Marlon, but Mr. Brown doesn't seem to be able to find my name on the list." Logan nodded his head while pulling his blackberry out of his pocket. He moved his thumbs over the keys a few times before looking back at Aspen.

"Come on Ms. Miller I'll take you to Mrs. Marlon myself."

XOXOX

Rory glanced at the clock for the millionth time that day; she nibbled on her bottom lip as she waited. Since she parted with Aspen at noon she hadn't been able to sit still. She kept looking over her shoulder waiting for her dark haired friend to come sauntering in. after an hour of waiting Rory couldn't stand to sit still any longer, so she left the coffee shop and went for a walk hoping to clear her head.

XOXOXOXO

"Mr. Huntzberger?" A blonde headed woman asked looking up from her book. Her blue eyes scanned both Logan and Aspen, her eyes lingering on Aspen a second longer than needed.

"I've brought you Ms. Miller for her interview. It seems Mr. Brown didn't pencil her in." Logan rolled his eyes as if Brown did this often. Aspen hopped not, Mrs. Marlon didn't look like a women you wanted to get on her bad side.

"Okay Ms. Miller take a seat and we will get started." Logan hung around in the back of her office while Aspen took a seat in the over large brown chair in front of Mrs. Marlon's cherry wood desk. "So you went to UCLA the transferred to Yale is that correct?" Mrs. Marlon asked with a quick glance up at me.

"Yes that's correct." Aspen stated slowly keeping her voice calm.

"It also says that your major was originally special ed? Then changed to Journalism when you moved to Hartford?" Aspen nodded her head and made a few comments about her love for writing. Mrs. Marlon nodded her head and continued to question Aspen.

XOXOXOXO

Rory finished off her second coffee as Aspen stepped into the shop. Rory waved at Jack to signal that she wanted another. Jack glanced over at Aspen and began making her normal order as well.

"Rory!" She called waving at her friend. Rory waved her over pushing some of the papers out of the way so Aspen had somewhere to sit. Rory had been working on an article for work trying to keep her mind off of Logan, and off of Aspen.

"Well how did it go?" Rory asked the dazed girl. Aspen's head hit the table as soon as she sat down.

"Well, I ran into Logan in the elevator before the interview, and Mr. Brown had no clue who I was. So that leads Logan to help me find Mrs. Marlon which was a complete mess. But seeing as I knew Logan or she thought I knew him she then started my interview, and you are now looking at the newest inter." Aspen ranted, "Not to mention I get to spend all day not getting paid to fetch her and Logan coffee. But I guess I should get used to calling him Mr. Huntzberger." Aspen sighed as Rory's insides lit up. Phase two was complete.

"We're two steps in!" Rory giggled while quickly going back to work. Aspen groaned while barring her head in her hands.

"This isn't fun Rory," Aspen groaned as Jack placed the extra-large Frap in front of the distressed looking girl. Jack and Aspen dated back when Aspen first moved to Hartford, they were a cute couple. But Aspen was just sure they worked better as friends, so that's what they were friends. No matter how bad Jack wanted that to be different.

"Aspen, you didn't even flirt with him." Rory glanced at her friend.

"Well after the conversation in the car, it well… just well it didn't feel right to flirt with him." Rory groaned and placed her pen down.

"Aspen I can't take any more of your pestering." Rory told her with a slight nod. Aspen sighed and pulled out a business card, she placed it on top of Rory's note book.

"He gave me his card." Aspen stated with a slight shrug. "He told me to call him." Rory tried to his her discomfort with the fact that Logan had already given Aspen his number, but at the same time she was pleased that her plan was working.

"Well text him, don't call. Calling would make you sound desperate." Aspen grabbed her drink and took a long slip. She closed her eyes and pulled out her iPhone. She typed in the number and opened a blank text.

**ME: Hey! It's Aspen from earlier.**

She hit send after Rory approved of her text.

**Logan: Did u think I already forgot about u? **

Aspen blushed hoping Rory didn't notice as she responded to the text.

**ME: Um no, but I was just making sure.**

**Logan: Lol ok.**

**Me: ;)**

Aspen slid her phone back in her bag and picked her coffee back up. Her eyes scanned the coffee shop. Nothing new.

"Your purse is vibrating." Rory stated flipping her notebook over. Aspen grabbed her phone.

**Logan: Meet me at the park near Yale.**

"He wants to meet me at the park."

"Oh good, Now go." Rory stated with a small smile. Rory's plan was working, Logan was showing interest.

Before leaving aspen texted a quick response.

**_hey everyone, I would like to thank 'anybody anywhere' for being so supportive and prereading my stories for me. I would like to that those of you who reviewed! And i would like to thank my beloved best friend who without her i would not have gotten the idea of this story. I'm hoping this story is good, it's one I really like. And if you all could review and tell me if its good, bad, needs work, i like all kinds of reviews but i do enjot the nice reviews! lol. Well anyways i should have the next chapter up soon. (I'm trying to have two chapters that aren't posted done that way if i get_ sick i can still update.) **


	4. A quick look inside

Where I stood

Aspen five years ago

_ "Mom," Aspen sighed running a hand_ _through her hair, eyes scanning the empty apartment. She had managed to pack everything in under a day. _

_ "Aspen, I just don't understand why you seem to think moving across the country is going to make you a better person." Aspen rolled her eyes popping her green apple gum. She glanced over at the mirror she had yet to take down. Her bangs lined her face, and the specks of pink in her hair seemed to be extra bright today. _

_ "It's not about being a better person, it's about being independent." Aspen tried to play the lie off, she really did. Aspen listened to her mom sigh as she grabbed the packing tap and started tapping the last box up._

_ "Aspen—"_

_Aspen cut her mom off before she could go on another rant about how she was screwing her life up. "Mom, I have to go." Aspen hit the end call button on her phone and tossed it on top of the cardboard box. She placed her first two fingers on her temples and pressed. _

_ She was stressing, over stressing. Aspen rolled her shoulders trying to work out the knots. Her whole body seemed to be one big stress knot. 'You can do this' Aspen told herself as she stepped back. The shared apartment seemed empty without him, even more so no that both of their stuff was practically gone. _

_ "Hey Asp." Kevin called knocking on the door, "Wanna go get a pizza before you leave tonight?" He asked._

_ "Come in, and yeah that sounds fun." Kevin pushed his way into the apartment with a big toothy grin on his face. Kevin smiled at Aspen and pulled her into a brotherly hug. His chin resting on the top of her head and she pressed her face into his chest. Aspen loved her brother, she trusted her brother more than anyone else in the world. Aspen's body relaxed into her older brother. Tears burned behind her eyes as her brother squeezed her tight._

_ "You didn't tell mom the truth did you." Kevin's tone wasn't accusing, it was more like an older brother caught you in the act tone, which is way friendlier than the "mom just caught you' tone. Aspen just nodded her head. _

_ "Wanna tell me about it?" He asked. Aspen shook her head no and stepped out of her brothers embraces. _

_ "No maybe some other time." Kevin nodded his head._

_ "Yeah, maybe some other time"_

_(Now)_

_ Logan stood leaning against a tree and he waited for Aspen. He had wanted to talk to her after the interview but she seemed to rush by him. Logan looked out at the entrance, every time a dark headed girl walked in he would lean forward and squint. But each time, it didn't seem to be her. _

_ "Who are you looking for?" The question hung in the air as Logan glanced over at Aspen, there she stood behind him, warm Starbucks in her hand, eyes bright and looking at him. Logan chuckled pushed himself off the tree and took the three steps over to her._

_ "No one," Logan shrugged. Aspen smiled and turned around, Logan found himself walking in step with her. Her long legs seemed to keep pace with him. _

_ "I have a question?" Aspen asked after several minutes of awkward silence._

_ "What?"_

_ "Why the park?" She asked with a tilt of her head. Her eyes seemed focused on him, but her attention seemed to be elsewhere._

_ Logan chuckled and licked his lips, "its public," Aspen scrunched her face at him, and her green eyes seemed to hold his gaze. Both stopped walking, the stood there in the middle of the trail staring at each other._

_ She asked taking a step towards him. her face inches from his._

_ "Hm," Was all he said as he leaned forward, just as she was about to kiss her, she turned back and started walking again._

_ "Seriously, what if I had a boyfriend?" She asked not bothering to look behind her to see if he was following her. Logan looked at her disappearing form, trying to decide if he really wanted to follow her. Aspen turned towards him, "Are you coming or did you just invite me out here to kiss me?" She asked a smirk tugging on her lips._

_ "Oh I invited you out here just to kiss you," Logan laughed as he started to walk. Aspen waited for him to catch up._

_ "Oh now that you're true intentions have been revealed," She laughed along with him._

_ "Nah, I really just wanted to ask you about some of your answers in the interview."_

"_And a phone call wouldn't have worked?" Aspen tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and glanced up at him. Her body was shaking as his arm brushed hers._

_ "One, I didn't have your number," Aspen rolled her eyes and punched him in the arm._

_ "Hurry up and ask me the damn questions, I have to get home!" her eyes told him that she was playing, but her tone was another story._

_ "Why did you move to Hartford?" He asked. Aspen sighed and gripped her coffee cup tighter._

_ "I had a boyfriend who was two years older than me, and he happened to be graduating. I thought I was so in love with him that I never wanted to be without him. So without telling him I applied to Yale, thinking that if I didn't get in his hopes wouldn't be crushed—"Logan cut her off and gestured to an empty bench. She agreed and followed him over._

_ "Where is this wonderful boyfriend?" Logan looked at her, really looked at her. She didn't look like the type of girl who had a boyfriend, but yet here she was talking about some guy she moved across the country for._

_ "He dumped me before I ever got the chance to tell him I transferred to Yale." She didn't look at him; instead she stared at her cup._

_ "And the major change?" Aspen laughed as the tension washed away._

_ "Yale was so professional, and I felt unprofessional wanting to work with little kids so I changed my major." Logan raised an eyebrow at her; did she really change her major because of Yale?_

_ "Are you still in school?" Aspen nodded her head and pressed her knee into his thigh._

_ "Yeah, I just take a class or two," She shrugged like it was no big deal. Logan looked at the girl in front of him. _

_ "Family?" Aspen smiled _

_ "Yeah, I have an older brother his name is Kevin. And my mom is the best she's supportive most of the time," Aspen laughed at some memory Logan didn't know. "And a dad who's hell bent on being the fun parent, which left my mom to be the bad guy a lot of the time while I was growing up." _

_XOXOXO_

_Rory sighed and stepped into Aspen's room. It was clean, cleaner than normal. Rory walked over and sat on her bed. Rory slid Aspen's laptop into her lap and pulled up the top. Rory waited for the laptop to wake up, she then typed in Aspen's seven character password and then went into documents. She scanned down the list until she found it, the file labeled 'dairy'. Rory smiled as she clicked on it. A little box popped up asking for a password. Rory frowned. It wasn't password protected the last time she got into it._

_ Rory thought about texting Aspen to ask what her password was, but thought against it. Rory sighed and removed the laptop and stood up. That was a waste of her time. Once Rory was out of her roommates room she began to pace around the living room. _

_ 'What if Aspen finds out? What if Logan finds out?' Rory asked herself. She didn't want to think of the possible outcomes. At least she didn't at this moment. _

_XOXOXO_

_Aspen laughed as Logan made a face. His nose scrunched up and his eyes crossed. She was enjoying herself. Aspen laughed again as Logan tried to do the fish face. Once he was done embarrassing himself, she told him that she should head home. _

_ "Yeah it's getting pretty late." Logan rolled his eyes._

_ "What?" Aspen asked defensively, "It's almost seven thirty I should have been home an hour ago." She teased standing up. _

_ "Oh? I didn't know you had a curfew," Logan smirked._

_ "You never asked me!" Aspen snapped playfully. Logan rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around her shoulders._

_ "Eh," Aspen rolled her eyes at his lack of response, but leaned into him as they walked out of the park and to his car. _

'_Rory's going to kill me' Aspen thought as she slid into his car. The leather interior was warm from sitting in the sun, which was nice because the Summer to Fall air was being to get chilly._

_ "Where to?" Logan asked starting the car._

_XOXOXOXO  
><em>

Rory watched out the window as Aspen got out of Logan's car. Rory smiled as she watched her best friend turn back and say something to Logan, she watched her friend throw back her head and laugh. Rory shook her head and walked to the door; she pulled it open and slid her coat on. Rory slowly walked down the steps and waited until she no longer could see Logan's car. Then she walked out and stood beside Aspen.

"Let's go get pizza?" Rory asked nodding across the street at Tony's pizza. Aspen nodded and the two women crossed the street and waltzed into the restaurant. They slid into their booth and both smiled.

"Did you have fun?" Rory asked. Her blue eyes seemed to be filled with some emotion Aspen couldn't read.

"Yeah, I think we might be friends," Aspen shrugged like it didn't matter, but Rory could tell by the slight glimmer Aspen's eyes held that she was lying. Rory nodded her head and glanced down at the menu.

"Pepperoni, black olives, mushrooms, and sausage okay?"

"Yeah that sounds good. Feeling like trying something new?" Aspen asked as the waitress arrived.

"Hi, welcome to Tony's what can I get you to drink?" She asked pulling out her pad.

"Coke," Rory told her not looking up.

"Water," Aspen told her with a small smile. The girl nodded and walked away.

"Yeah, and plus its Tony's special so it's half off." Rory smirked as Aspen rolled her eyes. They always got whatever was on the special, they were cheap.

"I think you're ready to go through with step three," Rory stated as she glanced up at her friend. Aspen frowned, "What's step three?"

"You're going to call him tomorrow and ask him to a movie on Friday," Rory stated with a small smile.

"Great," Aspen mumbled as the waitress returned with their drinks. She placed the drinks down as Rory ordered the pizza.

"What time do you need to be at work tomorrow?" Aspen leaned forward and rested her chin in her hand while looked at Rory.

"Around seven," Rory nodded as she opened a package of crackers.

"Okay good, I don't have to be until eight so I can drop you off."

"Yeah okay," Aspen stared blankly at the back of the restaurant.

The rest of dinner went with forced conversations between the two friends. Aspen seemed to think Rory really didn't want to be eating dinner with her. And Aspen knew she didn't really want to be eating with Rory.

Rory glanced out the window and looked out at the busy street, she wished she could just get up and blend in with all the people. She was good at blending.

"I think I'm going to head home," Aspen muttered before getting out of the booth. Rory didn't bother responding as she grabbed another slice of pizza. Her mind wandered back to her wedding day. She could recall the moment she knew everything was going to come crashing around her. Rory closed her eyes and let herself remember.


	5. Truth and some lies too

_Part three_

_ The sun began to set as Rory slipped into her white wedding dress. It was simple, understated, and totally Rory. _

_ "You look like a princess," Rory glanced over at her mother and smiled. Rory felt like a princess in this dress, hell Logan made her feel like a princess._

_ "Thanks," Rory smiled as her mom walked over and started to work on her hair. The silence was nice as Rory thought about her upcoming life. It would a great adventure she couldn't wait to live through, even after everything they had been through. _

_ "You're shaking kiddo," Rory glanced down at her hand and noticed that her mother was right, her hands were shaking. She slid her hands underneath her butt._

_ "I'm fine," Rory didn't want her mom to worry, but the truth was Rory was nervous, sure she wanted to be married to Logan, but she just didn't know if now the right time for them was. _

_ Once Rory's hair was twisted up into a very elegant bun off to the side of her ho the side of her head she stood up._

_ "I need to be alone," her mother nodded her head, kissed her temple then walked out. Rory closed her eyes going over every pro on her pro/con list. _

"_He loves you," she muttered to herself, "He really loves you," Rory stood there repeating those words over and over in her head until she heard the door open. Rory opened her eyes and stared at the man standing nodded her head, kissed her temple then walked out. Rory closed her eyes going over every pro on her pro/con list. _

"_He loves you," she muttered to herself, "He really loves you," Rory stood there repeating those words over and over in her head until she heard the door open. Rory opened her eyes and stared at the man standing there._

_ "What are you doing here?" Rory asked with big eyes. _

_The man chuckled and stepped into the room closing the door behind him. His eyes shined with ambition. "I'm here to wish you good luck Rory," Rory closed her eyes as her name danced of his lips. Those lips that had kissed her so many times before, the same lips that haunted her dreams. _

_ "Please Dean just leave me alone," Dean stepped closer to Rory his fingers brushing her cheek. _

_ "I can't Rory," He whispered pulling her close, his lips brushed hers just ever so slightly. Rory pushed him away, tears building up in her blue eyes._

_ "GET OUT!" she screamed pointing to the open door. Dean backed up and out of the room._

_Rory pulled herself together and grabbed her flowers, she placed a smile on her lips before leaving the room, and she took the steps down to the church doors._

_She heard the music start to play and the church doors opened, she stepped forward and looked to where Logan was supposed to be standing. But instead of seeing his big loving brown eyes, she saw an empty space._

_(Now)_

Rory wiped the few tears that had escaped her eyes. Yes she felt guilty she felt guilty all the time. Every time she saw him she felt guilty, she just knew he knew about Dean. Why else would he leave her standing there at their wedding? Unless he never loved her.

Rory wanted to be angry with him, well angrier than she already was. For the longest time she hated Logan, Hated him for leaving her. Hated him for loving her, she hated him because she loved him. everything was his fault. Hell she still kind of blames everything on him.

Rory laughed to herself as she pulled out a twenty and placed it on the table, she should follow her friend home. Rory walked out of the Pizza place and started down the street. Her mind filled with thoughts about Logan, Aspen, and her scheme. Why did she even think this was a good idea? Did she think this would make him love her more? If he was crushed the same way she was? Did she think this would make her feel better? Because it's not.

It's driving her crazy, watching someone else fall in love with the love of your life; it hurts even more to watch the love of your life fall in love with someone else. Even if it was all your idea.

Rory kept walking, even though she was tired. Rory stopped and looking in at Macy's window display. She could see her reflection staring back at her. Rory looked hard; she didn't recognize the girl staring back at her. The girl looking back at her had cold hard eyes and a frown on her face. Rory used to think of herself as cheerful, but now she just looked mean and cold hearted. Which she kind of was.

Rory continued walking trying not to look at herself in any of the windows. Or at anything that would cause herself to have to see herself. Rory came to a bench and she sat down. The wind picked up her hair and flew it across her face, Rory wanted to cry, scream at the world, and more importantly tell Aspen the truth.

Rory wanted Logan to be happy, she wanted Aspen to be happy, and more importantly she wanted to be happy. Rory didn't know how to be happy anymore.

"Hello miss?" and elder man asked looking at Rory, his grey eyes staring into her blue ones.

"Yes?' she asked tilting her head to the side.

"Mind if I sit here next to you?" Rory shook her head no and scooted over; the elder man sat next to her and sighed.

"I buried my wife of sixty years today," he said proudly.

"Oh? I'm terribly sorry," Rory stated looking at him. The elder man shrugged.

"Sometimes miss you have to let something go to really love it, it was my time to let her go, let her go to someone else who could love her more than I could. She needed someone else to stand where I stood."

"And you're okay with this?" Rory asked. The elder man shrugged his shoulders and leaned back into the bench.

"The whole time we were married I looked at her and thought 'wow I was lucky to have someone like her', but I never once thought 'wow I'm lucky to have someone to love as much as I love her'" Rory looked at him, she really looked at him.

"So you're saying that if you can't look at someone and think 'wow I'm lucky to have someone I love as much as I love him' then you need to let them go? You didn't let her go, she died."

The elder man laughed his eyes sad but yet he still laughed. "Miss, she told me she was lucky to have someone to love as much as she loved me, but she was never my love. If I would have told Kelly I loved her, I would have never of meet Clair and Clair would have loved someone else, and I wouldn't be here today. I guess what I'm saying miss, is that you need to stop feeling like you do. You need to let that boy go, and let him love someone else. Let someone else be lucky enough to love him like you loved him. Let someone else stand where you stood,"

Rory looked at him, she really looked at him. Then she looked away but when she looked back he was gone. Sitting there alone, Rory thought about what the old man had said. With her knew understanding of love Rory came up with a different plan entirely.

Friday

Logan watched as Aspen paid for the popcorn. She had just argued with him about money. She didn't want him to pay for everything_, she told him she had a job after all and if she couldn't use some of her hard earned money to help pay for the things they did, well then they never do anything. Logan just stared at her as did the ticket sales man._

_So he paid for the tickets and she'd get the snakes. She smiled at that._ Aspen looked over at him and smiled. Her hair fell over the side of her face as she leaned forward grabbing the two ices and the large popcorn with extra butter and salt.

"What?" she asked noticing his stare?

"You amaze me, you know that?" He asked slinging his arm over her shoulders.

Aspen laughed, "I do now," She grabbed a handful of popcorn and shoved it into her mouth. "MMMM, this is so good," She moaned grabbing another handful, only this time shoving it into Logan's mouth. Logan nearly choked on the popcorn. Aspen frowned at him while nodding at the theater door; Logan continued to cough while opening the door.

Rory had been sitting in the theater for over an hour when the couple she had been waiting for walked in. Aspen seemed to be glaring at Logan while he coughed.

"Wimp," Rory laughed quietly at her friend, she didn't tell Aspen that she would be watching them tonight. Hell Rory didn't know she'd be watching them tonight either, until she saw the way Logan looked at Aspen when she opened the door. He looked at her in a way that made Rory smile.

Rory snapped her attention back to the slightly grumpy couple.

"Don't tell me I'm being a baby when it was you who tried to kill me!" Logan snapped snatching the popcorn from Aspen.

"Well maybe if you didn't have such a small mouth you wouldn't have choked!" Aspen shot back while she slammed the ices she was holding into cup holders.

Logan growled while grabbing Aspen's arm. "You're the one who can't seem to understand that you don't shove food down someone else's throat!"

Aspen ripped her arm away from Logan, "Oh! Well maybe if you were raised a pansy you would have been able to eat the handful of popcorn I kindly shared with you!" Rory continued to watch the couple as did the rest of the slightly packed theater.

"WELL MAYBE IF YOU DID GROW UP WITH A BUNCH OF LOW CLASS WOLVES I WOULD HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT UR HAND SHOVING FOOD IN MY MOUTH!" Logan's voice vibrated through the movie theater. Aspen was quite.

"Take that back!"

"Make m-"Logan didn't get to finish as Aspen's hand collided with his left cheek, then she grabbed the blue icy and tossed it in his face.

"Is that wolf enough for you!" She screamed gathering up her belongings. Logan grabbed her arm when she tried to push passed him. He held her in place, icy dripping down his face and onto the floor.

"Aspen," Logan crashed his lips to hers. At first Aspen fought against him, her arms tugging against his has trying to get away. But she too stopped fighting and kissed him. Everyone in the theater stared at them. Even Rory, but unlike all the confused looks everyone else was giving them, Rory was smiling.

XOXOXOX

That night Rory waited up for Aspen. Rory sat curled up on the couch her body pressed into the arm. She was watching 'The Notebook'. Rory heard the front door open and a very upset Aspen stomped in.

"He's a jerk!" Aspen screamed throwing herself on the couch.

"Oh?" Rory hit the mute button and turned to her friend.

"Yeah, first he thought he got to pay for everything, and then he calls me a wolf, and then thinks that he can kiss me, TWICE!" Rory busted out laughing looking at her distressed friend. "WHAT!" Aspen snapped.

"You're mad because he wanted to pay? I get the whole wolf thing, but kissing you twice? What's wrong with that?" Aspen narrowed her eyes at her friend.

"Shouldn't you be upset that he kissed me? Why can't you be mad with me?" Aspen stuck her lip out. Her eyes filling with fake tears.

"I'm not upset that he kissed you," Aspen looked at Rory, her face was flushed and her skin seemed to glow. Aspen wanted to question her friend on why she looked so glow-y but Rory started talking again before she got the chance.

"I was reading your dairy-"

"Hey" Rory held her hand up to stop the pissed off Aspen from speaking.

"And I found everything about Justin; I've heard you talk about him in your sleep. So after reading what he did to you, I felt bad for making you do this to Logan. But then I continued to read on—sorry about that—but I realized that you hadn't kissed anyone since then so I'm glad you kissing Logan. And plus it goes nicely with step four." Rory finished while pulling her long reddish hair up in a messy bun.

Aspen was quite, she didn't move and she didn't speak. She sat there staring at who she thought was her best friend.

"You read my dairy?" She asked narrowing her eyes.

"Twice, before you password protected it." Aspen shook her head in disbelieve.

"I can't believe you," Aspen snapped pushing herself off the couch, "I trusted you, I'm going through a dumb plan to make YOU feel better, and here you were going through my life!" aspen was beyond upset. She was so mad she could pull her own hair out.

"Aspen I'm so sorry!" Rory reached out and grabbed Aspen's hand. Aspen shook her head ripping her hand way from Rory.

"No, you don't get to say "I'm sorry' not this time Rory! Oh my god, I'm so fed up with all your crap! Do you know what it's like to live with you, your life half dead inside. Frozen, if Logan hurt you that badly MOVE the Freak on," Aspen was shaking her eyes filling with tears. "I'm sorry Rory I really am that he hurt you, but I feel like you're keeping part of the story from me," Rory stood up and looked at Aspen, she really looked at her.

The aspen she was seeing looked out of place, like when you're in the middle of doing a puzzle and you realize one piece looks out of place, that's what Aspen looked like.

"What happened to you?" Rory asked, "You used to be so full of life," Aspen ran a hand through her hair and sat back down.

"Yale," Was all she said, "I hate working for the New York Times, and I hate it. It's your dream not mine. I was to work with special Ed kids. I want to paint and be artsy I don't want to be stuck behind a desk all day, working on something I don't even want to do." Aspen leaned into Rory, dark hair mixed with dark hair. Rory placed a hand on the side of her head.

"Well let's find you, and get Logan back?" Rory smiled a small smile as Aspen nodded her head

XOXOXOX

The next day Rory stood in front of Logan's door. Her fist rose like she was going to knock. But each time she got close she'd chicken out and pull her hand away. Rory sighed and finally knocked on the door. She then stepped back and waited.

Logan pulled open the door and stared at the one person he thought he'd never have to see again. Her eyes locked with his as she spoke, "May I come in?" She asked. Logan nodded his head and stepped off to the side giving her room to come in. Rory stepped into the large apartment and took off her jacket.

"I'm here to talk about Aspen," Rory started while taking a seat on the leather couch.

"Aspen? How do you know about Aspen?" Logan asked shutting the door and sitting across from Rory.

"Aspen is my best friend, my roommate and I asked her to make you fall in love with her. She agreed for god only knows why. But I asked her after you met her at the Dance Club, when she was already in to you. And now," Rory paused and looked at Logan, his eyes black. He stood up and towered over her.

"Aspen? Little cute can't hurt a fly Aspen? You asked her to get me to fall in love with her? Why Rory, why would you do this to me?"

Rory looked away and closed her eyes. "Because of what happened on our wedding day," She stated.

"WHAT HAPPENED ON OUR WEDDING DAY? YOU MEAN WHEN YOUKISSED DEAD? YOU MEAN YOU'RE GETTING ME BACK FOR YOUR MISTAKE?" Logan wanted to hit her, but he wouldn't. Logan had never hit a women before, he wasn't about to start now. Hell he wasn't just mad at Rory he was pissed at Aspen too.

"You knew," She didn't ask it like a question, she more of said it to confirm her suspicion.

"Of course I knew," Logan growled throwing himself back into the couch. He leaned his back and looked up at the celling as he took several deep breaths.

"I wanted Aspen to hurt you, but she couldn't do that. I knew she couldn't do that. So I was going to wait until you loved her them come to you and tell you what she did, so that way maybe just maybe you'd come back to me," Rory sighed admitting the real reason behind the scheme made her feel one hundred times better.

"So let me get this straight, you were willing to hurt both me and Aspen. You were will to crush Aspen when she was trying to help you?" Logan asked disbelief clear in his voice. "What the hell if wrong with you Rory?" he asked looking at her.

"I went a little crazy when I didn't see you waiting for me to come down the aisle" Logan blew air up into his hair.

"What are you doing here Rory? I'm not in love with Aspen; I like her yes, but in love no."

"I came here to tell you that I want you back, I wanted you to see that I loved you, and went crazy for you."

Aspen held the phone to her ear; she listened closely to what Rory was saying. Logan must have pocket called her, she could hear everything that was being said. How could someone as nice as Rory seemed to be treating her and Logan like this. Aspen hung up the phone not wanting to listen to what Rory had to say anymore.

Aspen walked into her bathroom and towards the storage cubby, she pulled out the pile of boxes she save when she first moved in with Rory, thinking it would only be temporary. Aspen walked out of her bathroom and out of her room. She looked around the apartment looking for the tape, or a place where the tape could be. When she couldn't think of anything she walked across the apartment and opened Rory's room. She found tape on top of her desk.

Several hours later Aspen managed to pack up her whole bedroom and most of her bathroom. She finally had to stop because she ran out of boxes. Sighing she flopped down on her bed and turned on her laptop. She waited for it to warm up before double clicked the blue E button. Once she found what she was looking for she hit print. Aspen glanced at the clock before she grabbed her purse and left.


End file.
